One More Lion
by HotaruTenou
Summary: Crossover with the Lion Guard. Kaisa is chased by hyenas and Simba saves her. He takes her in to pride rock where she joins the lion guard, and is to protect Kiara. Can Kaisa overcome her fear of others and being close to them? Or will she want to be alone forever? KopaxKaisa couple.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1: The Cub

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Lion King and Lion Guard, along with the characters belongs to Disney and whoever made it. The name for the baby is Swahili, the language of the names they use in the movie and the name Kaisa means pure. Also, the one who helped me with this idea foe the first chapter belongs to SpaceSword16...enjoy!**

Kaisa ran as fast as she could, she had been traveling and somehow got lost in the Elephant Graveyard and was being chased by the three hyenas. Kaisa began panting as her paws began hurting and she was becoming tired from running. She then fell spraining her front right paw and turned around, trying not to put pressure on the paw she tried roaring but it was small since she was a little cub.

Trying again, it was very loud making Kaisa smile but then looked up to see King Simba. He jumped down and pounced the three hyenas.

"Leave her alone otherwise I won't let you live!" Simba growled at them mking them run off in fear. Simba turned around to the cub who looked fearfully at him, his eyes softened seeing the sprained paw and walked over to he slowly bending down for her.

"Get on." He ordered softly, earning a nod as Kaisa got on him. Simba leaped up from the rocks until they got out, and tired of the quietness he decided to learn more about the cub before judging anything.

"So, what was a cub doing in a place like?" He asked while he walked with Kaisa on his back, he did want an explanation about it, everyone knew not to go to the Elephant Graveyard after all.

"My parents...went there for food, they didn't come back, so I went looking for them, but when I found them...they were only bones..." Kaisa answered softly in a raspy voice, she hadn't cried because the hyenas showed up and didn't want anyone to think she was weak, Kaisa waited for an answer thinking back to her parents' dead bodies.

Simba took it in, how could a cub even think of doing that? But then again, him and Nala once did it when they were cubs. Then he realized something, Zazu had told Simba he saw two dead lions and hyenas chasing a cub, maybe it was the parents Zazu saw. Sighing, he decided to let the cub stay, she had nowhere else to go and wouldn't let a cub stay in the wild like that.

"Then you can live with us, in pride rock." Simba began "After all, you have no where else to go, right?" He asked earninga small nod "Yes sir." Kaisa answered earning a chuckle.

"Don't be so formal, just call me Simba." He chuckled looking back to the cub on his back as they arrived at Pride rock, just in time too, it was sun down and dangeous to be out at night.

"Nala, we need some help, there's an injured cub." Simba said as he entered the cave with Kaisa still on his back.

"Simba, where have you been? We'll talk about it later, I'll take the cub." Nala stated as the cub whimpered a bit as she was given to Nala. "Don't wory kid, Nala wont hurt you." Simba assured the cub earning a small smile from both Nala and Kaisa.

Nala walked off and summoned Rafiki to help, and purred to keep the scared cub calm which helped. Rafiki was soon done and the two lions walked back to the cave though Kaisa decided to sleep outside by a rock alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: The Lion Guard

 **Ok, didn't know in Lion Guard the boy lion is Kion so sorry about that, Kopa is actually Kion. I just looked up Lion Guard so I mixed up Zazu and Kopa, but oh well, no harm done, I'll fix it later.**

The morning came and Kaisa woke to a lion cub with brown eyes. Shrieking she quickly jumped away and on her feet.

"Hi, I'm Kiara, what's your name?" Kiara asked smiling at the new cub. "My name is Kaisa..." She answered smiling a little at Kiara.

"Kiara, don't scare her, otherwise she won't want to come with us." Kion said walking over the others. Kiara smiled and ran over to her friends. "This is Kion, the leader of the Lion Guard and m younger brother." Kiara exclaimed turning back to Kaisa.

"The Lion Guard?" Kaisa asked raisning an eyebrow, she had never heard of them.

"Yeah, The Lion Guad, we protect and help the animals of Pride Rock when they need it, we're going on a mission now, wanna come Kaisa?" Kion asked earning a small nod.

They were then off, going to the gorge and on the way they explained to Kaisa what the Lion guard is and the Circle of Life. They had to make sure the animals were safe since winte was soming and some animals hibernated.

"Um actually..." Kaisa began but stopped looking down. She hadn't learned to hunt since her parents were dead but was too embarrassed to say.

"What is it Kaisa?" Kion asked as they walked, he had a small feeling something was bothering the new cub and he also had a feeling what that problem was. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how." He told her smirking.

Kaisa smiled a little as they arrived at the gorge, a cold breeze blowing making them all shiver and there was a baby giraffe stuck on a ledge. "There! A baby giraffe is stuck on a ledge!" The cheetah Fuli exclaimed pointing to the ledge as the others ran over.

"I'll look for a safe way down." Ono said flying off. "What are we going to do?" Kiara asked Kion while he was looking around the ledge, he was about to answer when Ono came back. "I found a way to get down but it looks dangeous." Ono reported.

"Alright, me and Kaisa will go then" Kion decided earning a shocked look from Kaisa. "Me?" She asked, she had never done this befoe and was a bit scared to do it if she was honest.

"Yeah, let's go." Kion answered as the two lion cubs went down the dangerous narrow path, Ono leading the way. The edge cracked and it began falling, the two lions ran to the giraffe, most of the path gone but they had a job to do.

Helping the giraffe, Kion, Kaisa and the baby giraffe carefully walked back up, holding their breaths as they made it up safely just in time too, the rest of the pathway had crumbled and fell.

They took the baby giraffe home and went back to Pride Rock, meanwhile Kion had taken Kaisa to teach her how to hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Hunting Lesson and fears

Kion had taken Kaisa to teach her how to hunt, which shouldn't be too hard but since it was almost dinner time they had to make it short.

"Ok.." Kion began "I want you pounce me like you're going to attack, got it?" He told her earning a nod as he sat down and closed his eyes.

Kaisa got in a pouncing position, her breathing heavy as she was a little nervous as this was her first time. She then pounced but he dodged easily making the other cub fall in the dirt.

"You were breathing too hard, you need to breath lightly in order to catch your prey. Watch this." Kion scolded and instructed getting in a pouncing position, his breath light and the grass moved a bit making him smirk and pounce but fell right in front of it as it Ono.

"Ono, what are you doing here?" Kion asked the hornbill.

"Simba said it's sunset so he sent me to take you and Kaisa back home." Ono answered the young prince earning an eyeroll.

"Fine." Kion stated as they went back to Pride Rock with meat out for them. Kion and Kaisa ate the meat and went to drink water from a pond not far from there as nightfall came.

It was very cold that night and Kaisa still slept outside, shivering as cold breezes blew by and woke up feeling a paw shake her a bit.

"It's too cold out, you'll get sick, come in the cave." Kion instructed waiting for her to follow. Sighing, Kaisa followed him into the cave where it was a bit more warmer and slept at the rock next to where the royal family slept but Kion slept next to her instead of with his family.

The next morning, the Lion Guard were out to make sure the animals were out of danger for when it began snowing, and to get food to last the winter so no one got lost in the snow. They had brought Kaisa once again and were teaching her to hunt but she refused to kill and refused to say why. No one had told anyone about her parents, the only one who knew was Simba.

They tried to convince her but she still refused and after a little bit they gave up trying to change Kaisa's mind. Though while they were hunting, the blood had made Kaisa run off in fear thinking back to when she was attacked by the hyenas and her finding her parents.

They later noticed Kaisa was gone and Kion ordered Ono and Fuli to tell Simba that Kaisa was missing. The cheetah and hornbill quickly went but was doing kingly stuff Ono respected it but Fuli went on.

"Simba, Kaisa's missing. We wee hunting and later on, we saw she vanished. We can't find her anywhere." Fuli said interrupting Simba and Rafiki.

"Kaisa's missing?" Simba asked earning a nod from Fuli, before anyone said anything, Simba ran off to find the cub. It wasn't safe for a young cub to wonder alone in a territory that someone doesn't know well.

The king came to stop when he found Kaisa sitting on a rock near a cliff. "Kaisa, what were you thinking? You could've gotten attacked out here." SImba scolded sitting next to the cub earning a sigh.

"I was thinking how I _had_ to get away from the blood." Kaisa admitted with a sigh, waiting for another scolding. "You know that can't be helped Kaisa, it would help if you talked about it instead of runiing away." Simba scolded lightly. "Your friends are worried about you, you should go back." He instructed the cub.

"Yes sir." Kaisa sighed out eaning a chuckle as she left back to her new friends. She learned to hunt from watching them but only did it to small prey because of her fear.

When the Lion Guard returned they all had agreed to let Kaisa join them. She seemed brave and strong for a cub. Kion had said he would tell Kaisa later that night, the others agreed to leave them alone since the young hippo had told the others that Kion might have a crush.

Later that night Kaisa was staring at the moon when Kion came out. "Kaisa, I have good news for you." Kion began sitting next to the fellow lion cub. "Me and the others talked and...we want you join the Lion Guard." He said smiling at her.

Kaisa though frowned, she didn't want to be around other people nor close to them for fear that the same thing would happen to them that happened to her parents "Thanks you Kion but no, I do not wish to join." She declined nicely looking at him.

Kion sighed, he knew he couldn't change her mind, it wouldn't be right to force her either. "Alright, but if you change your mind, you're always welome to out group." He stated standing up before adding.

"Let's go inside, it's getting colder at the night time." He suggested waiting for Kaisa to follow, which she did. They walked back inside side-by-side and slept together once more infront of the rock.


End file.
